tu existencia mi lindo problema
by Road-chan
Summary: tu presencia es mi dulce agonia, tu mirada mi delirio, tu sonrisa mi ilucion y tus besos la causa de mi dolor...por que tu eres toda mi vida Raven, y asi me gusta vivirla. mi primer fic de esta pareja
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Aquí llegando con mi primer fic de chico bestiaxraven, sera mas bien como pequeños drables pero así debe ser pues cada pequeña historia tiene que ver con la oración del principio, sin mas prosigan a leer

Los teen titans no me pertenecen (algo obvio pero se supone k debo ponerlo)

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*chico bestia POV*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Tú presencia…mi dulce agonía

Todos los días es lo mismo, yo salgo e intento hacerla reír con alguno de mis chistes, pero jamás lo logro, termina yéndose a cualquier lado, incluso prefieres salir con Star a pasar un rato conmigo, pero no me importa cuantas veces me deje solo, yo volveré a su lado

-¿Raven no quieres salir conmigo al centro comercial?-llegue con una gran sonrisa pero ella ni siquiera me miro

-no tengo tiempo-dijo mientras pasaba a mi lado en dirección a la sala

-¡vamos! Abrieron una nueva tienda de videojuegos, tal vez encontremos alguno que te guste-seguí diciéndole intentando convencerla, caminando tras ella-o podemos ir a comer algo, o ir a la dulcería, o podríamos buscar ropa, o..-

-iré si te callas-respondió interrumpiéndome, salte feliz y la tome de la mano para salir corriendo de la torre antes de que se arrepintiera

Llegamos al centro comercial donde anduvimos por todos lados pero por mas que intentaba que pasáramos un buen momento juntos Raven parecía distante y ajena, ignorándome la mayor parte del tiempo, suspire derrotado al notar que no había nada mas que pudiera hacer

-vamos Raven, regresemos a la torre-dije mientras mis orejas se agachaban, ella solo asintió y caminamos hacia nuestro hogar, el sol estaba a punto de perderse en el horizonte para cuando llegamos.

Cada uno fue a su habitación, me deje caer en la cama mirando el techo fijamente recordando todo este día…todo este día estuve a su lado y me parece que fue el día en que mas alejado estuve de ella.

* * *

Jeje espero les haya agradado, cualquier duda, critica, y demas ya saben, solo dejenme un review.


	2. tu mirada

Hola! Aquí trayendo la continuación del fic, pasen y lean

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*POV chico bestia

Tú mirada…mi delirio

En tus ojos yo me pierdo intentando encontrar respuestas a mis preguntas…intentando descubrir quien es ella realmente, el por que no me deja acercar.

Siempre tan distante y fría, siempre tan hiriente y seca, no me brinda una sola oportunidad para conocerle y me pregunto el porque

-¡viejo despierta!-el grito de cyborg en mi muy sensible oído me trae a la realidad de un golpe

-que te pasa?! Casi me dejas sordo!-le grito molesto

-pues es la cuarta vez que te hablo-me responde igual de enfadado

-¿que es lo que quieres?-

-que cambies de canal, ¿o es que ahora te gusta ver tele educativa?-me dice señalando el televisor, voltee hacia este y en el había un tipo con bata de laboratorio que sostenía un frasco con un liquido rosa en el

-¡¡quítalo!! ¡quítalo!-grite poniendo mis manos en mis ojos

-¡tu tienes el control!-me dijo señalando el aparatito que estaba bajo una de mis piernas, lugar donde lo ponía para que Robin o Cy no me lo quitaran, tome el dichoso control y cambie el canal

-no puedo creer que exageres tanto por un simple programa-se quejo Raven mirándome fríamente pero de pronto sus ojos cambiaron, ahora brillaban de forma extraña, no era como cuando atacaba, no, ahora era un pequeño brillo que hacia que sus ojos lucieran mas hermosos que nunca

Fue cuando la esperanza golpeo con fuerza mi corazón haciendo que se acelerara ¿acaso esa mirada llena de alegría y cariño era para mi?

Me levante para ir hacia ella cuando la puerta de la sala se abrió de pronto, ella se volteo y camino hacia la persona que había entrado

-Aqualad-dijo con una voz ligeramente emocionada, mientras yo sentía como una lagrima resbalaba por mi mejilla al momento de observar como el chico del mar corría a abrasarla y ella le correspondía

* * *

Bn aquí termina este otro drabble-fic n.n espero k haya sido de su agrado, espero que me dejen un review porfa


End file.
